


Feel Better

by enjoyauthor



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyauthor/pseuds/enjoyauthor
Summary: Seungwoo is sick. Byungchan to the rescue.





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICT ON AO3. I used to write ff years ago but not on ao3. And just so you know, english is not my mother language, my english is bad so I'm sorry if there's a lot of spelling & grammatical error. I'm trying my best okay. This fic is not Beta-ed. I asked my friend to help me be a beta for my fic and correct my errors but they can't. Please enjoy the story even if you want to slap my head when you see any spelling & grammatical errors. Lots of love. Yours Sincerely, enjoyauthor.

Seungwoo was about to fall into the dreamline when he felt the bed dip beside him then a cold hand caressed his fevered cheek. He sighed cause the different temperature against his face feels good. He whined when the hand leave his face then he heard a small giggle sounding so close to his left. 

"Aigoo hyung. I don't know whether i should be proud cause i make you whined or jealous cause you let a stranger's hand touch you" Now it was Seungwoo's turn to giggle hearing the other person's comment. He might be having a headache that try to kick away his sanity but he can always tell the owner of that hand anytime and anywhere. Hell, he always hold that hand when he has the chance of course he know who the owner is.

"Byungchan-ah. I can see you even when my eyes closed. You under estimate me." Seungwoo keep his eyes close but his hand is flapping around trying to reach the other person. Byungchan wrap his hand around the older man's. He can feel through their intertwined hands that Seungwoo has a side effect of his pain killer. The room is empty except for them, the other trainees probably hangout together and leave Seungwoo alone to let him rest. 

Seungwoo told him several days ago when he start practicing for Boss that he will drink his pain killer if his leg hurt so much & slowing down his practice. And earlier that evening Jinhyuk come to his room reporting that Seungwoo probably took his pain killer before practice cause he look as energetic as ever when they practice but look so down and moody after the practice is over. 

He hates the side effect of that medicine on seungwoo but he also glad that it let the pain on the older man's leg go away. He knew that Seungwoo tried to use another kind of pain killer before but the older man said that it only lessened the pain on his leg while the medicine that he use right now always make the pain on his leg go away eventhough the side effect makes his head hurt and gives him a fever. Byungchan sighed cause there's nothing he can do for the older man when he's like this. They just wait until the side effect go away.

"How's your leg?" Byungchan couldn't help but ask anyway. He smiled when he feels Seungwoo tightening his hold on his hand. 

"My leg is alright i guess... i don't feel any pain on my leg right now thanks to the pain killer" Seungwoo smiled then turn his head to his boyfriend's direction with his still closed eyes. Byungchan then use his other hand that's not holding Seungwoo's to swipe up his boyfriend's bangs off his forehead.

"Then how's your head?" It takes several seconds for Seungwoo to answer.

"About to explode" He mean to jokes around only to yelp when his stomach get pinched by Byungchan.  
"Akhhh. I'm sorry. It hurts" he pouted then open his eyes to look at his boyfriend who has an unamused expression on his face. He gulped then answer his boyfriend's question from before.

"My head is hurt Byungchan-ah but don't worry cause it will go away after i sleep it off" Byungchan frowned but he takes that answer as an invitation. 

"Scoot to the wall. I'll sleep with you tonight" Byungchan said with a determination. He know it's risky to sleep with his boyfriend in Pdx dorm but he want to make his boyfriend feels better. And Cuddling is the only way to help.

Seungwoo widened his eyes upon hearing an unexpected favor from his boyfriend but still he scooted over to the wall to give same space on the bed for his boyfriend to lay down. After he saw byungchan lay beside him he couldn't help but tease him.

"Wow. You're being bold now. Where's that bravery come from?" He cooed to his boyfriend's bold move. It's not that he doesn't like it. He really like it. He loves cuddling with Byungchan. But this is the first time they cuddle together on the same bed since they joining ProduceX. Byungchan stick his tongue out to him then giggle.

"I'm always bold hyung. You're mocking me. If Jinhyuk hyung & Wooseok hyung can be a lovey dopey whenever they are in the same room. Why can't i? I want to cuddle with my boyfriend too, especially now when my boyfriend is in need of protection. jzzzz" Byungchan answer meet a laugh from Seungwoo but then he saw the older man furrow his brow. 'Looks like laughing hurt his head.' Byungchan thought to himself.

"Okay then. Another reason why i love you." Seungwoo has a fond look on his face. Byungchan turn to face him then slip one of his hand under Seungwoo's head to bring his head to rest on his right shoulder. 

"Come here. Let me be your pillow for tonight. It's limited. Available on limited occasion only." Byungchan makes his voice sound so deep when he said that, it makes him sound like an announcer or something. 

Seungwoo laughed but still letting the younger man manouver his head onto his shoulder. Seungwoo move his head from Byungchan's shoulder to his chest. Just right under the younger male's chin. It is rare for him to be in this position. It's usually him being the pillow for byungchan's head. He is actually enjoying this reversed role. His headache already feels better because of it.

"Aigoo. My knight in sleeping wear armor" Seungwoo giggled to himself when he said that. He can hear his boyfriend laughed at his statement through the rumble on his chest. They let the silent fell on them for several minutes. Just enjoying the closeness that they get tonight

"Oh. I just realize that we lay on Jinhyuk hyung's bed. Why are you sleeping here anyway?" Byungchan break the silent to ask him about the question that has been on his mind since he entered the room. He got confuse when he heard seungwoo laugh at his question. 

"It's jinhyuk idea. He asked me to switch bed with him cause he's afraid that with my condition right now i will fall from my original bed and crack my head or something. He said that Boss team needs me to perform without a cracked head. That asshole really have the gut to say that to me." Seungwoo chuckled when he tell the younger male about the story behind his bed switching. Byungchan laugh out loud hearing his boyfriend reasoning making Seungwoo's head goes up and down following the younger male's chest move caused by his laugh. Seungwoo start laughing with him. They let the comfortable silent fall between them after the laugh died down.

Byungchan can't help but smile when he think about their position right now. He know that Seungwoo is a big baby. Yes, he is the leader of Victon. He's the oldest in Victon. And he also one of the hyungline in Pdx. But he's a maknae in his family. And he believe that Seungwoo's natural instinct want him to get babied by other people. Byungchan want Seungwoo to show his vulnerable side more often cause he know that Seungwoo need that. Seungwoo is a charming leader and a good hyung but he is also a baby to some people. Including him. Especially after they become boyfriends. Byungchan always try to give Seungwoo the affection that he deserve. 

He was so worry when Jinhyuk come to his room saying that he need Byungchan to check on Seungwoo cause he looks so down after they practice the finishing part for their Boss Performance and he thinks that Seungwoo need Byungchan. And byungchan immediately come to the boss team shared room after that. He kiss his boyfriend's hair when he think about all of that

"Is your head feel better now after changing the pillow with my chest?" Byungchan tease his sick boyfriend but then let his hand rubs Seungwoo's head (also messing up his hair) with a soothing motion.  
He can hear Seungwoo sighed into his neck in content then wrap himself tighter around him.

"Yes. It feels better. I feel better with you beside me". Seungwoo feels the lightest kiss placed on top of his head. 

"Good. Now sleep. I need my beauty sleep too you know." Byungchan yawned sleepily but he will wait until Seungwoo sleep first before him. And Seungwoo, with the command from his boyfriend Seungwoo feel the last tension leaving his body making his body goes slack into his boyfriend's embrace. The hand rubbing on his head lulling him to sleep. A few minutes later Byungchan heard a steady deep intake of breath notifying his boyfriend is already fall asleep on his chest. 

"My big baby" with a last kiss placed on the crown of Seungwoo's head Byungchan let himself fall asleep too following his boyfriend to the wonderland hoping that when they wake up later Seungwoo will feels better.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it guys. Hope you enjoy it. SUPPORT HAN SEUNGWOO & CHOI BYUNGCHAN ON PRODUCE X 101. PROTECT HAN SEUNGWOO & CHOI BYUNGCHAN AT ALL COST. YAAAAAYYYY


End file.
